


Round Two

by dovingbird



Series: Expand My Heart [5]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Making Love, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: He owed Brian the world. And, as far as Danny could see, there was no reason he shouldn’t try to give it to him.~~A filled commission. After their first time together ended so poorly, Danny takes it upon himself to give Brian the lovemaking that he deserves.





	Round Two

When it came right down to it, Danny owed Brian almost everything.

There was no reason anyone should’ve replied to the ridiculous email he’d sent Brian so many years ago. The fact that he’d taken it seriously spoke multitudes about the kind of person he was.

He’d taken what had been nothing but a dream to a formerly homeless and depressed man and he’d polished it. He’d taken one look at the raw idea that Danny pressed into his hands, and he’d molded and twisted and tweaked it until it was blossoming fruitfully in the end. Intelligent dick jokes. Who’d even known it was possible?

He’d been a confidant. He’d been the person who shot him straight about every single thing in his life without trying to soften it. Any time that mistakes were made, they weren’t held against him. They were forgiven. He was cherished. And, what’s more, he’d loved him through it all – in ways that Danny hadn’t even known were possible until recently. Until the doors had opened wide and brought him this new thing with him and Arin.

Arin, things were still comparatively new with, even after having known him for so many years. But Brian – even the new things felt well worn and comfortable with him, like Danny’s favorite jacket. Maybe that way why every time they tried something together – even the things that Danny fucked up – there was a _rightness_ to it that he never expected but always received in hindsight. It was wonderful. Perfect. Every bit of it.

He owed him the world. And, as far as Danny could see, there was no reason he shouldn’t try to give it to him.

 

~~

 

It wasn’t the first time that Brian paced restlessly in his living room waiting for Danny, and he had the feeling that it wouldn’t be the last either. It wasn’t even that he was late – for once, everything seemed to be running on time – but just the anticipation of having him there, in his arms, rebuilding everything until it fit again.

Things hadn’t gone as well as Brian had hoped the last time they’d seen each other alone. The sex, too hard and brutal, with mistakes and miscommunication littered in Danny’s bed… It didn’t matter that there weren’t hard feelings; there was the sense of a cloud hanging over him still. He’d had dreams and fantasies about what it would be like if he and Danny finally collided alone, and not getting to really experience that? Having the knowledge that he couldn’t even remember part of that first time when he’d been so deep in subspace, where he’d never been before?

Exhausting. Brian already overthought almost everything in his own life. He didn’t need to overthink this relationship too.

Arin and Suzy were due back from their anniversary trip to Japan tomorrow. It wasn’t the last time that Brian and Danny would be alone – all it would take was a request for a quiet date together, just like Brian would no doubt have with Arin the second he was past his jetlag, and that Danny would eventually admit that he wanted too when he stopped being a nervous silly boy – but there was still that creeping fog right at the edges of everything.

Whatever had happened with them last time, he wanted the air cleared. He didn’t want to forget that it had happened – relationships progressed and people learned from mistakes by remembering and confronting the past – but to have something more intimate with him than a rushed, frantic, messy coupling… It would mean everything to him.

_You didn’t just invite him here for sex. Stop it._ Brian snorted and forced himself to sit down on the couch. _If you make him think you only want his hot bod, his head’s gonna get too big._

No, there was a date planned – something simple, of course, just takeout food and a movie. Something where they could be quiet and just _be._ And if the sex didn’t happen, it didn’t happen. What mattered was that they reconnected.

_The sex would be nice, though._

There was a knock at the door right as the thought went through his head, and Brian rolled his eyes at himself. Predictable. The second he thought something shameful, he had to see the person who put the idea into his head. He got up and smoothed his shirt down, then touched his hair – and then realized how ridiculous he looked, like he was getting ready to see his prom date. He went to the door and opened it, and there he was.

For a moment they just stood there, staring at each other. Danny was dressed just as unimpressively as he always was – a t-shirt, jeans, disgusting shoes – but something about the warmth in his eyes made Brian think of cinnamon sugar. Every part of the long years of loving him – even the time he’d repressed it – flooded him at once, and he exhaled shakily, basking in his presence.

“Hey,” Brian murmured, grinning like a fool as he looked up at him.

Danny’s response was to push into the apartment and kiss him like a madman, burying his long fingers in his hair.

_Shit, okay, fuck…_ Brian groaned against his mouth, turning his head to the side so he could welcome him in closer. The door shut somehow – kicked by Danny, maybe – and he stumbled back a step, dragging him along. Danny’s body crashed against him, lean and angled against his softness, and he fought not to lose his footing.

_You can fuck on the floor, though? What’s wrong with that?_

_**Stop tempting me.** _

Danny giggled against his mouth when they stumbled a few inches more. “Hey there.”

“Hey.”

“You already said that.” Danny’s long eyelashes almost brushed his cheeks when he batted them.

“Did I?” Brian shook his head. “Sorry, I-I don’t even know my own name right now. Who are you?”

Danny laughed and kissed him again, three quick pecks in rapid succession. “Missed you...”

His heart swelled, welcoming any sweet word Danny offered so he could memorize it and never lose it. “Fuck, I missed you more.”

Danny’s hands dragged down his back as they teetered backward little by little until Brian pressed against his hallway wall. His hands were firmly trapped there, squeezing his ass, and the soft shivery breath against Brian’s mouth only stoked the fire higher inside him.

“This is a date.” Brian licked his lips. “Promise. I’m not just, like...trying to fuck you, I really just wanted to see you.”

Danny tilted his head to the side and nuzzled his cheek. “Do you _wanna_ fuck me?”

_Fuck, shit, okay._ Brian gulped. “I just...don’t want you to think that’s all this relationship is, okay, it’s perfectly fine without any-”

“Didn’t I just ask you a question?”

He shivered. It was so in line with the rough dominance that Danny had stunned him with that he wasn’t even sure how to answer.

“You’re right. We don’t have to.” Danny touched his cheek, thumbing over it and staying so close that they were fighting to breathe the same air. “But maybe I wanna do it right this time. Prove I’m not a total shit lover.”

“You’re not shit, stop.”

Danny’s lips quirked. “I think that’s about the only nice thing you’ve ever said to me. And it might even be an insult – I’m not sure yet.”

Brian sank his fingers into Danny’s hair and stared into his eyes with every bit of fervent, desperate need he’d ever felt for him. “You’re my partner. My boyfriend. My lover. I’m in love with everything about you. You’re not shit.”

The air crackled between them, second by second ticking by as they gazed. Danny broke the tension by drawing a line of kisses over his cheek, each one as soft as a snowflake.

“Mmm...” Brian closed his eyes. “Feels good.”

“Love you,” Danny breathed.

He was the luckiest man on the goddamn planet. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He grinned. He wouldn’t be able to wipe it off his face for a week. “Love you too.”

“Sweet.” Danny smiled as Brian laughed, and he tugged at his arms. “Then let me do this, huh?”

Brian followed after him, letting him knit their fingers together – such a sweet unexpected touch that he wanted to burst. “Do what, exactly?”

“Y’know.” Danny sat him on the edge of the bed. Their height difference was always noticeable, but here – Brian’s face right at the middle of his stomach, where it’d be so easy to lean forward and lathe his tongue over his cock – it was immense. Danny ran his hands through Brian’s hair again, ruining it thoroughly. “Kiss you. Touch you. Make love to you.”

He said it like it was so easy, like he hadn’t just a month and a half ago been balking whenever Arin and Brian touched each other around him. Brian leaned in, dragging up the hem of his t-shirt and kissing his soft skin, nosing over the line of hair sneaking into his jeans. “You don’t have to.”

“Will you stop saying that?” He cupped the back of his head and made him tilt his head back so their eyes met. “I want to, Brian.”

_Do you?_ He didn’t want to breathe the words. He didn’t want to assume that Danny would lie to him out of a sense of obligation – an awareness that they’d both fucked up and a chivalrous need to fix it. He wanted to believe that every single word he said was true. That he _wanted_ Brian more than life itself. But after so long of questioning their friendship and refusing to believe that it could be true…

Danny tilted his head to the side as he pet through Brian’s hair. “Let me show you?”

He squeezed his eyes shut, making sure it was real. He nodded.

“Okay.”

Pressure made him tilt back, the world going topsy-turvy behind the darkness of his eyelids, and Brian caught his breath when weight settled on top of him. The lips that nibbled at his neck sent sparks ricocheting through his bones, searing him deeper than his own marrow.

He’d dreamed of this. He had. It felt like another life entirely, but he remembered dreaming of Danny covering his body with his own and teasing him just like this for hours, until he was ready to come in his pants just from the tickling brush of his lips on his chest. “Fuck...”

“Good?”

“Yeah...”

Danny tucked his fingers in his belt loops and pulled their hips together, slowly grinding against him. It wasn’t enough for him to menace him with his mouth, apparently – no, he wanted Brian to feel how hard he was already.

“Were you that hard the whole drive?” Brian asked, low and rough.

“Fuck, yeah.” Danny’s breath hitched as he rocked against him with one last smooth stroke, then pushed his hands up Brian’s shirt. “Couldn’t stop thinking about you, man.”

Brian impatiently pulled his shirt off, throwing it behind him. As slow and steady as Danny seemed like he wanted to take it, he couldn’t handle it if they were both going to stay clothed. It was too much, needing to feel his skin flush against him and keeping each other warm from the evening chill outside.

Danny’s shirt joined his in the pile, and Brian dragged his nails down his back through their slick kisses, growing clumsier with each second. As Danny ran his fingers over Brian’s nipples, they gave up completely on rhyme and reason, indulging in the messiest kisses he’d had since college.

“Pants?” Brian whispered.

“Yeah...”

Danny kissed down his chest, leaving wet cool patches behind that made his nerves sing as the air hit them. There was only a moment’s fumble as he worked his jeans open and pulled them and his boxer briefs down together, and Brian barely managed to keep from snorting when his own cock slowly rose until it rested against his stomach, leaving a tacky drop of precum behind while Danny busied himself with his own belt and pants.

Danny stared at him, his gaze hot as lava, and Brian bit his bottom lip as he reached down and tugged at his hardness. “Like what you see?”

Danny’s fingers tangled together at the question. He nodded fervently.

“C’mon.” Brian pushed himself up the bed until he could rest his head on the pillow, reaching with his other hand for the nightstand so he could find his lube. “It’s yours, sweetheart.”

Danny practically flung himself onto the bed, no style or grace, and Brian laughed as he crawled toward him like a lanky monkey. “Shut up.” Danny grinned back and grabbed the bottle of lube from him, settling between his legs. “What! I can’t be fucking eager?!”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You’re thinking it.”

_I’m thinking a hell of a lot of things with your mouth that close to my dick._ Brian’s hand fell away from his cock, and he lay there, open and ready for the taking. “I’m thinking you’re gorgeous.”

Danny’s eyes sparkled, and he looked down with flushing cheeks as he opened the bottle of lube and smeared a thick coating over his fingers. “Stop.”

“No, really.” Brian sat up on his elbows so he could see him better. “I’m thinking about how I don’t think I could be luckier right now.”

There was something coy in his gaze when he glanced back up, snapping the lube shut again. “No way at all, huh?”

Brian prided himself on being able to read Danny, but something about the lilting tease of his voice betrayed him. He narrowed his eyes, waiting.

If it had been Brian, he would’ve held out for the entire evening, waiting for Danny to play his game. But since it was Danny, who didn’t have a patient bone in his body, it somehow was both not surprising at all and the most shocking thing in the world combined when he ducked his head and dragged his tongue up his shaft.

“Shit!” Brian bucked his hips like a high schooler, then covered his face with both hands as Danny laughed at him while he slammed them back on the bed. “Sorry, sorry, wasn’t, uh, wasn’t expe- _Danny!_ ”

Danny took the tip of him in his mouth, sucking at it with a languid lack of urgency as he rubbed two fingers over his hole. It was a blistering extreme – how his tongue ran through his slit over and over again to collect every drop of precum while his finger barely warned him before he started pressing it slowly inside of him.

“Holy shit...” Brian’s breath came fast and ragged. Never once had he expected Danny would blow him, not fucking ever. It was just as far out of reach as the idea of ever fucking him. Danny struggled with old wounds, and Brian had a dick, and the likelihood of any of this ever happening..

Danny hummed. He didn’t take him any deeper – he seemed satisfied with playing with only the first inch of his length – but his finger expertly began the process of stretching him little by little, like he was somehow able to feel out exactly how soon he’d be ready for more.

_He’s done this before._ He always forgot that buttsex wasn’t just a joking hashtag for them, that even the few times Brian had watched him fuck Arin and their one messy time together had been only a handful of times that he’d fucked a variety of women in a variety of ways before. But sucking him off like that…

Brian licked his lips as he dropped his hands, only then trusting himself to look down without immediately coming in his mouth. “Have...have you been _practicing_ blowjobs?”

Danny shrugged, but his lips quirked at the very edges as he pulled his finger out, then looked down utterly casually as he dribbled just a bit more lube on his hand – as if he didn’t have Brian’s dick in his mouth like a lollipop.

“Motherfucker.” Brian made himself lean on his elbows again, his stomach muscles quivering. “I can’t believe you.”

Danny hummed one more time, the melodic sound making his cock tingle all the way down his shaft, and Brian dug his teeth into his lips, keeping them shut.

It didn’t matter. As Danny stretched him out with two fingers, every little bit of attention made Brian moan. How could he keep himself together under the face of this? Like Danny had made a list before he came over of a list of things he planned to do with impeccable efficiency?

He didn’t _want_ to have it all together. Not if Danny was so happy to ruin him down to his bones.

When Danny pulled off after what felt like hours of teasing, he licked him from balls to tip one more time. “Ready?”

Brian stared down at him. For the first time he caught the light of nervousness in his eyes and expression – how he held his smile just a little too tightly to be perfectly genuine. _It wasn’t your first time either._ How nervous must he have felt, barely being able to take an inch of him convincingly when Brian had been deepthroated in the past? How worried was he of disappointing him?

Brian spread his legs as far as he could, his heart pounding in his chest. “If you don’t fuck me fast, you’re gonna make me come just by looking at me like that, Danny – you’re fucking amazing. Don’t make me wait, c’mon.”

Danny’s whole face lit up from the second he started speaking, and he reached for a condom, his hands shaking slightly. “All right, all right...” He shook his head as he slid it on. “You don’t have to beg...”

“Don’t I?”

“Stop,” Danny said weakly, squeezing the base of his own shaft, and Brian chuckled as he reached for him and pulled him down close. Their skin met, Danny’s hand moving between them as he slicked his cock, and then they locked eyes. He guided the head of his cock and pressed it against Brian’s entrance. “Love you. I mean it.”

Butterflies burst from his chest. “I know,” he whispered. And he did. “Love you too.”

Feeling the slow, aching press inside of him through his shallow thrusts crushed the breath out of his lungs. He tipped his head back, lips parting, his arms wrapping tighter and tighter around Danny as he tried to help him find his rhythm, bearing down on him.

It was too much and not enough – completely incandescent. “Fuck,” Danny breathed, pressing his forehead against his neck.

“Yeah...” Their hips met, flush against each other, and Brian whimpered a weak moan. “Please don’t make me wait.”

“I’ve got you.” Danny looped an arm around the back of his neck, so close that he couldn’t tell where one of them began and the other ended. “I’ve got you, Brian.”

_I know._ Their hips began to roll together, meeting in the middle with a quiet slap every time. _God, I know._

Out of all of the times Brian had fucked someone and loved someone, he’d somehow never been quite this close as they made love. There was barely any room to thrust – just a breathless grind against each other – and every bit of it had him curling his toes. He was too present, somehow, as if he was filling up the entire room, wrapping every molecule around Danny in a hug, feeling him deeper than he ever had before.

The first symphonic moan met his ears, and Brian held his breath. He had to hear them all – had to memorize them so he could play them on the nights he was too alone in his apartment, the sounds bracketing memories of Danny’s smiles and lingering looks and laughs.

Brian would give everything to Danny. And somehow he knew – right here, right in this moment – that Danny would give him everything back without a single question.

“Can’t,” Danny groaned, panting against his skin. “Fuck, I was too close when we started-”

“Don’t wait, don’t fucking wait, c’mon...”

Danny’s pace quickened, his hands finding Brian’s hips and holding them down as he fucked into him with a merciless speed and pressure that matched his racing heart. “Am I, does...does it feel good?”

As if there was anything on the planet that could possibly feel better than this. “Feels _amazing_ , Danny, don’t you fucking stop, sweetheart.”

Danny grunted, shifting just slightly, just enough to singe his veins with sharp pleasure, and Brian tried to arch against his hands with a gasp. Feeling himself be held in place – where all he could do was lay there and take it – was enough to flip a switch in his brain, one that had his cock practically vibrating with the desperate need to come.

He didn’t ask or question. He shoved his hand between them with barely enough space to jack himself off, and he matched Danny’s suddenly brutal pace with a visceral desperation.

“Gonna...”

“Yeah-”

“Fuck!”

Danny bucked against him almost bruisingly, crying out in a heated breath against his neck, and Brian squeezed his eyes shut with muffled swears only seconds later, spilling over their stomachs as Danny teased the last of his orgasm out with needy grinds against his ass.

_Nearly picture perfect._ Brian ignored the jizz covering his hand, wrapping his arms around Danny and jerking him downward so the heat spread between them.

“How fucking dare you,” Danny growled.

Brian grinned. “What?”

“Trying to have an intimate goddamn moment...”

“ _What,_ Danny?”

“...and you just-”

“You saying my spunk isn’t intimate?”

“Shut up.” Danny gave up the fight and wrapped every limb around him, still buried inside of him. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah...”

He kissed him on the shell of his ear. “Still love you.”

Brian chuckled. “Even after your dick’s not hard?”

“Even _more_ now that my dick’s not hard.”

“Fuck you.”

“Mm...”

They rolled onto their sides, and Danny busied himself with throwing the condom away as Brian scooted to the edge of the bed and grabbed his abandoned shirt. _Fuck it._ He mopped the cum off of his belly, then threw it at Danny to do the same.

“You ever wonder how much time we wasted?” Danny glanced up at him as he finished wiping it all away.

“What, you and me?”

“Yeah. We could’ve been fucking for years.”

Brian snorted. “Wasted time. Danny, we’ve written a song with fucking Rhett and Link – talk to _them_ if you’re so worried about wasted time.”

“Hey, I’m serious,” Danny said with a laugh as he settled next to him, hands awkwardly hovering before he settled for wrapping his arm around Brian’s waist. “All those years.”

“All those recording booths we could’ve soiled.”

“You get me!”

Brian shook his head. “Wouldn’t have been the right time.”

“Why?”

He looked at him. “Arin.”

Danny heaved a sigh, his mouth tugging into one of those stupid, lovestruck grins of his that Brian adored. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.” He snuggled in closer, and Brian pulled the blankets over them as the chill of the evening came back in full force. “God, I fucking miss him.”

“Hey, we’re picking them up tomorrow. It’ll be like he wasn’t even gone.”

“Yeah.” Danny traced patterns over his stomach. “We really fit, don’t we?”

“Mm?”

“All of us. You, me, him...”

Maybe there was something heavy in the air or maybe Brian was making it up. He wasn’t sure. Either way, he nodded. “Yeah. It works.”

“Better than we would alone.”

“Inexplicably, given that you have me, and that we all know I’m perfect.”

“Shut up.”

Brian chuckled and pulled him closer. “We got lucky. Not many people find a love like this.”

“Lucky...” Danny rested his cheek on his chest, his hair tickling his chin. “Yeah.”

There was too much to say, and Brian had long ago given up trying to breathe them all. Right now, all he could do was _be._


End file.
